The fight of the guilds
by One piece wizard
Summary: A dark force is trying to attack Fiore and it's up to two guilds (who aren't exactly on good terms) to fix it. The most powerful beings in the universe have brought two knights from Link and Zelda's world to help. Who will win? Rated M please do not read if you are under 17 years old. Maybe harsh language and inappropriate content later in the story, maybe not. If not I will rate T


**Chapter 1 **

**Hey Guys! So new story, yay! Don't worry I'm not going to stop my old one, but I do wanna add some new stories to my repertoire (hehe I know smartical words). I'm going to continue the story I have now, add this one, and I'm going to add one more. So I hope you like this new story as much as you seemed to like this one as much as you liked my other one. Oh ya this story is also going to have one of my own characters in it so tell me what you think of her. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters in Fairy tail or Legend of Zelda. I only own the story and my own character. (:**_

The young boy sat up groaning. What's going on? He thought.

Where am I?

Who am I?

The only emotion he felt was fear. The feeling was almost alien to him. He heard voices in the corner of the room.

"They need him, you know they do".

Suddenly he noticed a slight movement next to him. Looking to his side he saw a girl. She was pretty, and very familiar looking, but... who was she?

"Why must we send both of them? They only need one".

"The guilds must unite, this us the only way to do so".

"I don't like putting both of them in danger, you know I don't".

"Shhhh! He has awoken".

The two men stared him straight in the eyes. It was only then that he noticed that the things in the corner were not men, they weren't even human. The boy felt a sharp pain in his neck and the world started to fade again.

"I'm sorry child".

( * = * )

"Lucy how much farther?" asked Gray. Lucy sighed, Gray had been asking that same question every ten minutes or so for the past few hours.

"I don't know Gray. I think it's near here but I can't be certain".

Natsu yawned, "but we've been walking for hours". Lucy just shook her head and kept walking. She had to find him, she just had to. Suddenly she noticed a small gleam out of the corner of her eye.

"I see him!" she yelled and raced towards the body. The boys' eyes grew wide at the sight of the green clad boy lying on the ground.

"Happy!" yelled Natsu. The blue cat crashed through the trees, responding to the urgency in Natsu's voice. Natsu picked up the boy bridal style and Happy's tail wrapped around him and lifted him into the sky.

"Meet me back at the guild!" he yelled at Gray and Lucy and Happy flew away at top speed.

Gray smiled at Lucy, "I guess we get some time to our selves" he said with a mischievous smirk.

Lucy blushed an extremely deep shade of red, "G-Gray it was one time, I was drunk, i-it was an ascendant".

"I don't think it was, you really weren't that drunk" said Gray leaning in closer, "I want you Lucy I want to go all the way this time". Lucy tried to turn her face away, but Gray was too quick. His lips clamped against hers. Lucy let out a muffled yelp. She tried to push him away, but Gray just pushed harder. The two lost their balance and landed on the damp ground, Gray on top of Lucy.

"G-Gray please stop" Lucy whispered.

He got off of her, "I-I'm really sorry Lucy, I just couldn't help my self". Lucy sat up and wrapped he arms around Gray's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I understand. I guess it wasn't an accident, I really do love you Gray, but I can't go that far yet". And with that she clamped her lips onto his in a quick, fiery kiss and stood up.

"We should do this more often" said Gray with a smirk. Lucy helped him to his feet and the two started back to the guild, the mysterious boy completely forgotten.

( * = * )

"Come on Rouge! Hurry it up a little bit!" yelled Sting in an annoyed tone.

"Sheash" muttered Rouge under his breath. Sting rolled his eyes, easily hearing Rouge's comment. Suddenly an ear splitting scream pierced the air, soon followed by a loud crash.

The two dragon slayers exchanged looks and ran towards the source of the noise.

"Look" said Rouge, pointing to a small figure, lying, still, in a small crater.

"I think she's dead," said Rouge, his voice monotone.

Sting sighed, "Damn, then I got my expectations up for nothing". Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a while, ya know" he smirked, "and she's pretty hot". Suddenly Rouge's eyes widened. He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Sting asked.

"She... She's breathing".

Sting raised his eyebrows and walked over and knelt next to the mystery girl. He placed his ear to her chest (something he didn't really mind doing) and listened. A faint thumping met his ears. A normal person probably wouldn't have heard it, but Sting did.

"We gotta get her back to the guild, I... I mean we can't just let her die". Rouge nodded and he lifted the girl off the ground and swung her over his shoulder. The two boys started to run; neither was sure whether she would make it. Their feet raced across the ground, and they managed to make it back to Sabertooth in record time. Sting threw the doors open and marched back to the infirmary, Rouge close behind him. Every pair of eyes in the room followed the two cousinly.

"Raxin, come" said Sting menacingly. The guild's resident doctor yelped and followed the two mages into the infirmary.

Everyone jumped when they heard the loud banging footsteps on the stairs.

"M...master!" stammered Dobengal.

The master's eyes narrowed, "who was that girl and why was Sting so intent on saving her?".

Minerva turned on her bar stool and smiled dazzlingly at her father, "da... I mean Master you are going to have to ask them your self, we are all as confused as you are". Master Jiemma sighed and walked towards the infirmary, guild members shivered as he passed them.

"Sting, explain" he said simply. And that was the last thing he heard before the infirmary doors slammed shut

**Yay! End of chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. Please like and review. **

**/( * = * )/ the domonkey says goodbye!**

**May the ninjas be with you. **


End file.
